


Reflections: Aurelion Sol

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Snippets [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Aurelion Sol is taking a nap when a man interrupts it. Or at least, tries too.





	Reflections: Aurelion Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not dead!  
> Just been busy~

“Out of my way beast,” Darius snarled at the star dragon sleeping in the middle of the road. He grabbed his ax with one hand and swung it lightly.

“Zzzz,” Aurelion Sol continued to sleep.

“If I’m late to me… the meeting, I’ll be bringing a star pelt as an apology gift beast,” Darius warned. He advanced slowly. Before he got within striking distance something shifted to his left. A massive tail came at him. Darius shifted his ax up to block the damage but he was sent flying through the bushes along the side of the road. “Oooooh!”

Darius stared at the leaves in the tree canopy above him. He could fight through the bushes and attack the damned thing blocking the road. That would mean he would be very late meeting Lux. Or, he could go through the forest and arrive a little bit late but scratched up. The thought of getting better kisses from Lux made up his mind.

“Zzzzz,” Aurelion Sol snored louder. After no response, he opened a single eye. “Humans can be such a bother. I made the star that gives this planet life if I want to nap on this flat piece of dirt, I can.”

Later that day….

 

“Are you okay,” Lux asked both of her hands running through Darius’ hair. “You’re bleeding!”

“I’ve been hurt worse,” Darius grumbled. “This is nothing. Although… I wouldn’t mind some kisses to help distract me from the pain.”

“Did you allow yourself to get hurt just for that,” Lux chided with a soft kiss on her lover's temple. “Sneaky man. I love you.”


End file.
